Accessibility aids attempt to facilitate computer usage for individuals who have difficulty utilizing a standard user-interface configuration. For instance, an individual with reduced vision may want features of the user-interface increased in size and/or augmented by accompanying verbal descriptions so that the user can more easily locate and engage those features.
Remote terminal session support products, such as Terminal Services, offered by MICROSOFT® Corporation, enable a remote terminal session between a client computer and a server computer. The remote terminal session (RTS) can enable the client computer to connect over a network to the server computer to generate a remote desktop on the client computer. Traditionally, in a remote desktop scenario, an operating system and/or one or more applications run on the server computer to generate a user-interface (UI). A representation of the UI, such as a bit map image, is then sent to the client over the network. The bit map image data has limited value from an accessibility perspective. Solutions for providing accessibility options for remote terminal session scenarios are desired.